My boyfriend's back
by 70's Lover
Summary: When Darry is out of town, leaving the gang to protect his girl, what happens when ol' Timothy Shepard can't be kept at bay, multi-chap. songfic on my boyfriend's back. MOVED TO A NEW AUTHOR; HawkNelsonFangirl, HAS TAKEN THE STORY. :)


Disclaimer: SE Hinton owns The Outsiders. I own Brenda and The Angels own My Boyfriend's Back.  
>AN: I want to thank one special lady for helping me BIG time on this story and that lady is: Writer3098. without her help this story wouldn't be here right now.

One hot summers day Darry and Brenda were sitting in his living room trying to keep cool when the phone rings.

"Hello, Curtis Residence, this is Darrel speaking," Darry answers with a yawn

"Hey, just the guy I need, would you like to make some extra cash these next few days?" his boss asks.

"Um, yeah what's the job?" Darry asks getting a confused look fro Brenda.

"Well, my sister just called and her husband Jake needs extra help on re-roofing the house, it'll pay about fifty a day more on top of your regular pay," he tells him softly in hopes Darry would say yes.

"Yeah that's no problem sir, but for how long for sir?" Darry asks

His boss hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Two weeks," he spoke quickly. Darry couldn't catch it he spoke that fast.

"Wait, can you repeat that slower sir?" Darry asks.

"It's a two week long job, but I can pay for gas to send you," his boss said at a slower, more human pace.

"Uh, let me call you back, I gotta make sure it's good with Pony and Soda," Darry said biting his lip.

"Okay, by tomorrow though," his boss reminded him.

Darry hung up after his boss did and saw the confused look in Brenda's eyes, "Baby what's going on?" Brenda asked kindly as Darry re-joined her on the couch.

"My boss just called," he told her softly.

Brenda's eyes grew wide and she asked in concern, "Did you lose your job?"

"No baby, he just has a job for me," he told her with a smile.

"What kind of job?" Brenda asks kindly, happy he has work again. Since his boss told him to stay home for a while since there wasn't any work.

"Well, his sister's husband needs extra help re-roofing their house," Darrel replied as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"And?" Brenda asks just knowing there's going to be an and or even a but after wards.

"It'll pay fifty extra, on top of my regular pay," he told her, not really wanting to mention he'll be gone for two weeks.

"And for a days of work, not bad," she told him softly with a smile.

"It'll be two weeks," he mumbled softly not knowing if she heard or not.

"What?" Brenda demanded in shock.

"It's a two week long job," he repeated louder this time.

"I heard you, but what about Pony and Soda?" she questioned worried about the boys not having Darry around for two weeks.

"I'm gonna talk to them when they get home, plus they'll have you around and the other guys, they adore you Brendy," Darry told her softly.

"Still, what am I gonna do without you!" she spoke as she threw her arms around his neck and took him into a hug.

"Baby we'll talk every day trust me, plus you'll have the gang to protect you," he spoke to her as he hugged her back.

"I know, I'm just gonna be lost with out my handsome boyfriend around to protect me and keep the boys away," she joked making Darry laugh some, "ha, got you to laugh."

"Funny girly," he joked with a smile. She smiled back and kissed him on the lips. He started to lay them down and the boys entered the house. Darry wasn't paying attention and started to un-button her shirt.

"Virgin eyes here Dar," the voice of Two-Bit came from the door. Darry glanced up and saw Steve, Soda, Pony and Two-Bit there. Darry got up as Brenda did her shirt back up.

"Er- hello," Brenda greeted the boys as her face was turning a light shade of red from embarrassment.

"Hello," Two-Bit replied with a chuckle. Brenda sat up and glanced at the boys in the door way, "so, what are the two love birds up to?"

"Er-nothing," Darry told him in reply. Two-Bit chuckled and sat down with them two on the couch. The two of them scooted closer together and sighed. "Guys, I need to talk to all of you about something."

"Okay," Soda told him and sat down in the chair.

"What's up Dar?" Pony questioned as he sat on the floor by the TV.

"Well, my boss called and I got another job to go to, it's in Atlanta helping my bosses brother-in-law re-roof their house," Darry started.

"For how long?" Soda instantly asks.

"Two weeks, but it'll pay fifty dollars an hour extra on top of my normal pay," Darry told the boys and they both sighed, not really liking the fact Darry's going to be gone, "but, Brenda will stay here to help keep you boy's in line, fed and stuff."

"But why you of all the workers?" Pony questions unhappy his brother is leaving for two weeks.

"I'm the best worker there is is why Pony," Darry softly told him. Pony just nodded with a sigh.

"Okay, when's supper?" Pony asked with a smile.

"The normal time," Darry replied with a chuckle and all Pony did was nod and go to his room and did his homework.

"Let's go to your room," Brenda suggested and Darry nodded and the two of them went to his room.


End file.
